Veggie goes to hell once again!
by Kyoko-chan
Summary: Hello!! This is my second story. Vegeta goes back to hell to meet up with old enimes and alot of embarassments!!


Hello everyone Eugene Francis Uricoli Normal Eugene Francis Uricoli 2 192 2001-11-01T20:08:00Z 2001-11-01T20:08:00Z 5 757 4320 36 8 5305 9.3821 Print 

Hello everyone!! It is I Kyoko-chan back with another story for all you DBZ fans out there. I have decided to write this story on a doujinshi I read on the Internet a while ago. It's about Vegeta going back to hell after self-destructing and meeting up with some old enemies. Hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so…um yeah. Just read!!

A spirit floated through the land of the dead up toward the Great Emna, the judge of all departed souls. He decided weather you went to heaven or hell. As the spirit approached, hoping Emna would send him to that special place, Emna just looked at him like he was some kind of disease. He pulled out a huge fly swatter. 

"You go to hell." Said Emna as he swatted the poor soul down to an eternity of suffering.

Down in hell, something fell and made a large crash. It was witnessed by two familiar faces from the past.

"H…Hey. Something just fell out of the sky." Said Nappa.

"An asteroid? Not possible." Said Zarbon.

The Ginyu force, Reccome, Burter, Jeice and Guldo, quickly followed him. They all went to investigate the new disturbance.

"It's a bird!" shouted Reccome. Jeice had decided to play along.

"It's a plane!" he shouted.

Zarbon looked at the two idiots and put his hand behind his head.

"Morons." He said to himself.

Just then something came out of the crater that was made. It looked like a man but this man was wearing spandex, gloves, had spiky hair with a distinctive widows peak.

"It's Vegeta!!" they all shouted as they backed away.

Vegeta looked at them oddly.

"You all are still here?" he asked.

"There's nowhere else to go." Said Jeice

"Why did you die again?" asked Nappa

"Well…I guess it's the same as always." Vegeta answered as everyone started gathering around him.

"Oh… so a really strong guy showed up and beat the crap out of you **again**? Jeice asked

"It must be really hard for you." said Zarbon

"And that's why your hairline has receded so much." Said Nappa feeling sorry for his old companion.

That ticked Vegeta off. No one made fun of his hair and got away with it.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE AGAIN, YOU BASTARDS?!" Vegeta shouted

"We're already dead, so we can't die!" said Jeice

Vegeta thought about that for a moment. They were right. Then he got an idea that would teach them not to pick on him.

"I know. I'll show you all something interesting…." He said

"Something interesting?" they asked

Suddenly Vegeta's hair turned yellow and his eyes turned an aqua blue and energy was surging around him. The whole group went wide-eyed in amazement.

"The legendary super saiya-jin." Vegeta said

The whole group started talking.

"Oooooh"

"Wow, Vegeta! When did you…?!"

"The…the legendary…"

"That thing about one in a thousand years…?!"

"The legendary super saiya-jin is Vegeta?!

"Hmph. My real strength is much more." Said Vegeta

"GOT IT, YOU BASTARDS?!" he shouted "Call me "Vegeta Sir" from now on."

"Eeek!"

"Heh, good. No one will disobey me here." Vegeta said as he was crouched down on the ground digging a hole. It was hell so he still had to work.

"Hey, Vegeta!! You lied, didn't you, bastard?!" Shouted Jeice from behind.

Vegeta turned his head. "What?"

"There were two super saiya-jins before you!"

Vegeta stood up and faced him.

"H…how did you…?"

"Freeza-sama said that he was beaten up by one and defeated by another." Said Jeice

"So, you're the third." Guldo said

Vegeta clenched his fists.

"I forgot that Freeza was here…" Vegeta said to himself

Just then Reccome came up to him.

"Hey, Vegeta-chan!! I heard you had a kid with a woman from earth."

Vegeta's eyes went wide.

"I was shocked." Said Reccome

"**And** that the kid is stronger than you!" said Burter as the whole group started laughing at Vegeta.

"Ahh!! You bastards!! Who did you hear that from?!" Vegeta asked really pissed

"Me."

Vegeta turned to see none other than…

"Cell! You…!"

"Hey, look over here!!" called Guldo "A guy named Babidi who just came from earth has something good to tell us."

"Really?" asked Burter

Everyone gathered around Babidi and Vegeta wasn't looking too happy. Nappa still couldn't believe all of this talk about his prince.

"Yeah, that Vegeta…" started Babidi

"BABIDI, YOU BASTARD!!!" Vegeta shouted

"Knowing that being controlled by me would increase his power, he purposely let me control him, but he still couldn't win against that Kakarotto guy!"

Vegeta went nuts.

"He said some corny stuff like "Let me hold you" and "Take care of your mother" and self-destructed, but Majin Buu didn't die!"

"Idiot…" said Jeice.

That was the final straw. Vegeta had to save his reputation…. or what was left of it. He ran up to Babidi and grabbed him around the neck.

"Ahhhh!! Don't say anymore!! I'll kill you!!" he shouted

"I'm already dead, so I can't die!" said a very triumphant Babidi

The whole group was watching Vegeta attempting to kill Babidi.

"Instead of becoming more honest…" said Jeice

"It looks like his pride has grown even more…" said Zarbon

They all started laughing except Nappa who was in the back with a tissue crying his eyes out!!!

THE END

Well, that's it. I hope you liked it. Oh, and as for my Vegeta meets Augumon story, I have no idea when I'm gonna finish that. 


End file.
